Exit Kidflash Enter Kidflash?
by purpledragon6
Summary: The zetatube kept wiring and glowing white, as if confused. Recongnize: Kidflash. The team watched in shock as the white glow soon died down, reviling the red headed speedster, fully alive. "Hey guys." (Collabed with Cooliochic5)
1. Enter KidFlash

_**Recognize: Kid Flash.**_

The feeling of hopes being crushed settled into the hearts of the team as the Zetatubes announced Bart Allen's arrival. They hadn't gotten used to the loss of Wally so when they heard his hero name they always believed it would be him running through the halls and into the kitchen. Eager to grab what ever Megan had bought from the store then hoard it back to his room. As always however, they were disappointed by the arrival of the darker haired ginger who usually just crashed on the couch after stealing the remote.

"Bart! Shut this crap off." Artemis snapped as she reached over the boy's lap and tried to grab the device from him only to have her hand swatted away.

"TMNT Is the best show ever! Besides. I didn't get to watch it as a kid. They took it off the air before I was born." Bart shot back.

"For obvious reasons." Robin, who was still in work clothes muttered, earning a soft giggle from everyone present.

**recognize: Night Wing.**

The feeling of shock soon hung in the room as the black and blue clad male entered the room, only now wearing civis, consisting on his staple blue hoodie, brown jacket and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. His sunglasses, were now absent from the newly resigned hero.

"Nightwing." Kaldur began, slowly rising from his chair and walking over to the man and extending a hand. "It is nice to see you again. What brings you to the cave?"

"Just a visit." Dick answered. "And I'm Dick. For now at least."

He was quick to remind them all that he had said he'd return.

The older male nodded, then slowly returned to his chair. Dick slowly crossed over to where his brother had been sitting and sat down next to him, slowly pulling the younger close to him. Truth be told, it was Tim who had convinced him to come for a visit. At dinner all the boy ever did was update his family on the happenings at the mountain, always ending the story with a "The old team asks how you're doing Dick." Followed by Dicks answer and then an OK, I'll tell them. They really miss you Dick. They want you to come visit.". Finally one day after hearing Tim's story Dick cut him off before his could ask his question. "They'll see for themselves how I am." Dick said simply, eating his meatloaf. Tim's face lit up and that was the end of that.

"Dick!" Megan cried as she entered the room, hovering over to her friend and wrapping her arms around his neck. "How are you? You look good, and I see you got your hair cut and your taller than when I last saw you."

Her bubbly voice tried to keep the conversation happy, as if the boy had never left. Dick answered with a soft laugh.

"Thanks Megs. And you look great as always." He smiled gently at her then looked around the room. "Conner here?"

"No, Gar and Conner went out to the store. I had a few things I needed them to pick up." She was suddenly cut off by Artemis.

"A few things? More like a boat load of shit." She said, rolling her eyes when the Martian put her hands on her hips.

Another round of laughs erupted from them all when the soft buzz of the Zetatube opening were heard.

"There they are now." Megan said but frowned when the tube did not announce them.

Instead it kept wiring and glowing white, as if confused.

**Recongnize: Kid Flash:**

Everyone's eyes widened as the white glow soon dimmed, reviling the red-headed speedster, full alive.

"Hey guys."


	2. Questions

**A/N: So in answer to everyone's daunting question YES THIS IS A MULTI-SHOT! Which is why I have not marked it as being completed. **

* * *

Everyone's eyes were as wide as saucepans as Wally crossed over into the room, speed walking over to the fridge and pulling out a banana, all while watching his friends eyes.

"Um, whats up?" He shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

"Y-your alive!" Artemis managed to gasp out in her state of shock.

Wally blinked once or twice then slowly set his food down on the table, looking thoroughly confused. He then walked slowly over to the rest of the group. Slowly, ever so slowly he inched his way awkwardly over to the team, looking as if he were frightened to use his speed at the possibility of shattering his old team like Bruce's good china two summers ago (An incident that when it came to mind he couldn't help but giggle). He suddenly stopped a foot in front of his blonde partner.

"And this is bad?" Wally smirked, his green eyes sparkling.

The blonde archer, or Tigress nowadays stood with her pink lips agape in shock. The speedster smirked and took that moment to steal a kiss from the girl, who let out a surprise gasp when lips actually touched hers. Soft murmurs erupted into the room, all were the same question or at least spanned from the same thought that the original question had come from.

"N-no. B-but how? We all saw you cease!" She whimpered out, trying to keep from crying when Wally smirked again.

"No. Flash saw me 'vanish'." He pointed out. "But as Rob, well, I think he goes by Dick now, remembers, a few summers ago I learned how to vibrate my molecules to separate so I can go through solid objects."

Dick took a step forward, since his name had been brought up he deemed it right to get to insert his two cents.

"Still doesn't explain how you survived." He pointed out.

"All that blast did was separate my parts, so after floating around jumbled up for a few hours I was able to put myself back together." Wally said in a cheerful tone, instantly silencing any further questions Dick had in mind.

Wally cept up his smile but soon stopped when it was wiped from his face by and now fire-headed girl.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME STRAIGHT HOME WHEN YOU PUT YOURSELF BACK TOGETHER!? WE THOUGHT YOU DIED! YOU WERE GONE FOR FIVE DAYS! WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL!?" Artemis shot out, heavily enforcing the 'should've called bit'.

"Jeez Flash, calm down." The ginger answered, rolling his eyes as he thought of the teams _**first**_ mission when his uncle had said the same thing. "I'm sorry for not calling but I ended up all the way in the UK, so the cellphone I left at home would've been out of range and apparently no one can lend 'Kid Flash' a nickle to call home."

Robin, who had taken off his mask to get a better look at the male claiming to be Wally so at this point without the mask he was dubbed Tim, had taken a step forward.

"Super speed?" Tim pointed out why the speedster hadn't just ran home.

"Dude, do you know how badly it hurts to be jumbled up, tossed around for like five hours and hit the concrete going seventy miles per hour?" Wally asked folding his arms. "Kinda hurts like a bitch to run, that an I think that shot did something to my powers, I could only run like ten miles per hour when I had tried to make if passed the pain."

Like his brother, Tim had been silenced from anymore questions. Megan was the next to speak up, or rather act up, by running at a faster pace to her friend and throwing her arms around his neck, tears poured down her eyes like a waterfall as her sobs cut her off from speaking.

"Ow, um good to see you to Megs." Wally grunted out, trying to pry the girl off of him before she accidentally strangled him back to death.

An unsettling silence suddenly fell over the group, except for Megan's sobs of happiness which had now been stifled to quiet cries. In trying to ease the atmosphere, the red-head turned to the oldest member of the group, Kaldur, and smiled brightly.

"Haven't seen you in the old uniform in, God knows how long Kal. It suits you better, but the hair-cut. Not so much." Only thing that was thought of to say.

Kaldur's lips twitched a bit upwards in the faintest form of a smile he could muster at the comment. Realizing this conversation was going nowhere the original Kidflash tried to start a different one with the girl glued to his shoulder.

"So Megs, wheres Conner at?" He asked softly.

Megan, who was finally able to compose herself, wiping away her tears and fixing her hair. She cleared her throat and thought back to a few hours earlier when the man in question had first left the cave.

"H-he and Gar went to the store. To pick up some stuff for dinner. It was only a few things so they should be back soon." She said nodding to confirm her answer.

At that moment, as if on que the Zetatubes whirred to life.

**Recongnize, Superboy. Recongnize, Beast boy.**

It beeped, one after the other as the males soon came into view. Like the other had been seconds before, both stopped and stood frozen in shock at the sight of their fallen teammate, alive, in their living room. In a cartoonish fashion, both dropped whatever they had held, which lucky didn't hit the floor because of Megan's mind lock on it.

"You almost broke the eggs." She muttered, making the bags float over to the counter and place themselves down.

Ignoring her, Gar quickly approached the boy and slapped his arm.

"He really is alive!" The green-teen said with a laugh as he then found the non-ghost no longer amusing and instead found interest in the TMNT show that everyone except the kids seemingly forgot about.

Wally smirked and walked over to Conner, patted his shoulder then proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Well, if anyone needs me. Or when dinner is ready. I'll be in my old room. Its tiring walking from the UK to here you know?" He sighed heavily through his nose and went to where his old room was located.

In everyone's hopes of him returning to the team one day, he was glad to find the old room the same as when he had left it and the bed made with still clean sheets. Tossing himself down on the bed face first he fell instantly to sleep, not noticing the glare Conner had shot him.

* * *

**Hold up. We're still not done here. At least eight+ more chapters to go.**


	3. Friends Forever

**A/N: SPRING BREAK OF 2013 YO! And since its cold and snowy outside, I have decided to make brownies for my little sisters. And while I was waiting for them to bake I took this chance to update EKF EKF.**

* * *

The first few days of Wally being in the cave were as if he never left. Like he never left the team that is, like he was still fifteen and the middle member as far as age grouping went. He was as big a flirt as he was in his teen years and just as playful.

"Damn it Wally." Dick huffed as he walked through the halls of the cave.

His dynamo mask had gone missing yet again, this had been the third time in four days. Same as those other three instances he always found it dangling from the ceiling fan hanging over the island. He rubbed his head and took back his mask. Ignoring the awkward glances his team members, who by now where trying to enjoy their breakfast, he left the room. Shuffling back down the halls he sighed.

"Why did I even come back?" He sighed again heavily.

Of course he was glad to be back and even more happy to have Wally back, but the constant pranks reminding him of the good old days when the team first form made him feel bad. It reminded him of when his and Wally's falling out, it also reminded him that for the longest time he feared he would never see his friend again, and that fear almost came true with Wally's death.

"Because you love me." Wally's voice echoed through the hollow doorway leading off into his bedroom.

"Shut up." Dick huffed out as he put on his mask and became Nightwing.

As he walked he heard Wally's footsteps coming from behind him.

"Oh come on Robby." Wally laughed as he to put on his goggles and became Kidflash. "It was only a prank."

Nightwing rolled his eyes and kept on walking back towards the his room.

"Wally, what is with you?" He asked, hitting his pockets and halting in front of his bedroom door.

"Meaning?" Wally questioned, walking to his friend's side before halting.

"One second we're arguing, you have no interest in the team anymore and you were even mature in a sense... But now..." He stopped and walked into the training area.

A new feature added to the cave was a holo-fighter. They had been added shortly after Wally left the team, and as of now was the only thing in the cave that seem indestructible.

"I'm acting like my teen self?" Wally finished up.

"Exactly." Dick sighed out, beginning his training.

Wally jumped over the fence like structure surrounding the training area and joined his friend in the fight.

"Remember when I said I took a walk from the UK to here?" The red-head asked, sliding his foot behind one of the holo-fighters legs and kicking him with the other, sending it spiraling to the floor.

"Its the walk that brought my best friend back to us. So yeah I remember." He added a roll of his baby blue eyes when he said this as well as a punch to one of the holos.

"Well, it gave me a lot of time to think, and I thought back to when the team first formed. I made me happy you know? being how I was then, so when Kidflash came back, I guess so did the old Wally West." Wally answered, kicking at another holo.

Nightwing nodded and fought off yet another one that was about to attack Wally. The red-head stood up, his body tense as he sensed his friend's foot inches away from his spine. Turning slowly, Wally suddenly kicked the leg off to the side in an attempt to trip his friend. Dick stumbled a bit but was able to straighten himself out.

"Hey Kididiot! Fight the holos, not me." Dick laughed sarcastically.

The two stopped and began to laugh, the training suddenly being forgotten.

"But seriously, Cool it with the pranks." Nightwing said sternly. "I'm glad your back and all, but I think I preferred the mature you, who got into an argument with me about doing dangerous and stupid things."

Kidflash rolled his eyes as the training grid shut itself off, leaving the two standing in the middle of an empty room. They turned to each other and stared for a minute.

"So, um. How about going out to that diner on fifty third?" Kidflash asked as the two stared. "The one Barry and Bruce took us to as kids?"

Dick's face paled a bit.

"Does the league know your alive yet?" He asked, knowing that Wally hadn't left the cave since he returned.

"Oh, no I guess not." The red-head rubbed his head awkwardly. "We could invite them to come with."

Both nodded to confirm this and left the training hall to go to their separate rooms. Dick slowly slipped out of his Nightwing costume, folded it up and placed it on the nearby swivel chair. He then replaced the outfit with a green T-shirt and blue jeans. His mask was removed, turning him back to Dick Grayson.

"Ready to go Walls?" Dick called through the walls to the room beside his.

"Yeah, almost." Wally's call answered his but as soon as the words left his mouth did the boy suddenly appear in front of Dick. "Ready."

Wally was now wearing one of his old T-shirts, black with stains of spray-paint, varying in color. His jeans were worse for wear, faded in color and awfully ripped up. Smirking at each others fashion choice, the two began to make their way towards the Zetatubes but were stopped by Megan.

"Are you two going out?" Both nodded in response. Megan smiled and shoved a piece of folded up paper into Dick's hands. "Could you pick up a few things for me while you're out?"

"Um, sure Megs. but didn't Conner and Gar already go shopping today?" Wally asked, looking over at the paper.

"Yes but theres a lot of mouth to feed now adays." Megan pointed out with a soft giggle. "especially with Wally back."

Wally's ears tinted pink a bit when she said this.

"OK, OK, come on Dick. Lets go." Wally muttered pulling Dick into the zetatubes as flashing to Gotham City.


	4. Enter Wally West Exit Barry Allen

**A/N: Super fast update for three main reasons: first off I'm secretly kidflash and enjoy going fast(JK). Second I just read a fanfiction about Dick and Wally and it really weirded me out so I felt awkward writing these two together in the same room and I'm thinking of writing the next few chapters without Dick in them. And three I just came up with another idea for a story please read and review my newest story Never Alone (title may change) and on another note this story I just realized will take more then 10 chapters to complete.**

* * *

Waiting at the café was agonizing. Just two minutes ago Dick had called their old mentors and asked them to meet him, never once mentioning Wally and two minutes later the impatient red-head found himself tapping his foot rapidly while glaring at the sheet of glass that would revile the arrival of the two. Dick watched his friend in annoyance.

"Calm down Wally." He muttered with his teeth clamped down on the rim of his coffee mug.

"Sorry man but its the last time I saw Barry things didn't go to well you know with me dying and all right in front of him and what not." Wally uttered out quickly, tapping his foot so fast it feared it might go through the floor.

Dick raised an eyebrow and set down his mug.

"Right, when you 'died'." He added air-quotes. "I thought your molecules got jumbled up and you simply floated away.

Wally's eyebrows knitted together as his tongue stuck out from his pink lips.

"Shut up dude. You know damn straight what I meant." He hissed out, a small smirk twitching on the edges of his lips.

"Yeah yeah. I was just messing with you Walls." Dick muttered, picking up his cup again and taking a sip.

Wally slid back down in his seat, snapping his head back every so often when he heard the door open. For another five minutes this pattern went on until finally he caught sight of the two he had waited for. Barry Allen and Bruce Wayne.

"So Dick why did-" Bruce began but he stopped suddenly at the sight of the red-head before him.

Barry's usually tan face had gone pale by now and his lips were pressed together into a thin pale line. His eyes were wide and the pupils slightly dilated as they bounced around in his head looking Wally over. Dick watched and followed the man's eyes with his own before turning to his adoptive father and giving him a look that read 'this is why'.

"Wally. It is good to see you again." Bruce said bluntly.

They were in public, shocked faces and thousands of questions would have to wait until they were safely out of sight.

"Nice to see you to Brucey. Barry." Wally greeted with a wave to them both as they walked over to the table and sat down.

"Long time no see." Barry said with a chuckle when he scooted his seat in but both bats and the second Speedster knew his voice still held shock and hopefully they were the only ones that noticed.

Wally smirked and tipped his chair back and casually picked up the ice-coffee he had forgotten about in his impatient state just minutes ago.

"You kinda just dropped off the face of the earth there." Barry tried to make it sound like a joke but again he was not good at hiding emotions in his tone. "Didn't even call us to tell us how you were."

Wally set his drink back down on the table and his chair back down on the floor.

"I told you. My phone accidentally went through the wash last month. I still haven't gotten it replaced." He muttered, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Barry nodded and patted his nephews hand, a gesture that to most would just be casual and often was a sign of understanding but to this group of four it was a sign that Wally was truly there.

"So in other news... Hows Aunt Iris?" Wally asked.

"Shes good. While you were gone she successfully delivered the twins. One boy and one little girl." Barry answered, smiling fondly at the thought.

"Thats cool. And mom and dad? bet they missed me." Wally snickered a bit.

"Oh you bet." Barry answered adding in a forced laugh. "They'll be so happy to see you again."

Bruce was the next person to say anything. He stood up, pushed in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Perhaps we should contiune this conversation elsewhere?" He asked, trying not to sound to grim but the silence in the shop and the unanswered questions were starting to get to him.

The three other men nodded and slowly stood up and followed the man out the door. Once they were safely in the car Wally re-told his story of how he survived and how he had ended up in the United Kingdom. He had added in a part to the story of how he had gotten mugged on the way back and the people managed to get away with his phone and all his pocket money but were later caught. Dick became a little suspisous of this sudden change in the story but a wink from his friend assured him that it was all just in good fun.

"And so when I got back I went straight to the Zetatubes and here I am." He finished.

The older men nodded when the story was finished.

"We're glad you are alright Wally. And it is good to have you back in the game." Bruce muttered.

Wally beemed brightly when he suddenly remembered about Bart.

"So yeah about that. I was thinking of making a new super hero Persona or begging Bart to have my old one back." Suddenly the car went dead quiet. "What...?"

"Actually Wally." Barry began but then stopped. The car ride suddenly becoming more agonizing then waiting in the cafe.

Barry sighed and tried to pick out the words he was going to use next. At last he sighed, having finally chosen the words.

"Enter Wally West, exit Barry Allen." Was all he said. He let his nephew fill in the rest.

"You're quiting the game?" Wally asked in shock.

This was not the thing he wanted to hear. He had just gotten back only now to find out his mentor was leaving.

"I know this may seem... Sudden. But the hero game is dangerous Wally. and with the twins being born and all.." He sighed a bit heavily. "Loosing you was the turning point for me also... For the longest time you were like a son to me and I lost you due to the hero gig... it hurt alot... And loosing one of my twins well... That be even worse."

The two bats stared straight ahead so Wally knew it was his job to keep the conversation flowing.

"I understand. And it would be an honnor to carry on the Flash name." Wally said smiling softly but then his tone changed to something more sarcastic. "Though the uniform is gonna have to change. I've been meaning to tell you this for years but, you looked pretty stupid."

Three of the four members in the car burst out laughing.

"No. I'm just kidding." Wally sighed out at last.

"I know you are." Barry added.

"I know you are..."


	5. One of A Kind

**A/N: Special thanks to iloveballen For the idea for this chapter.**

* * *

The car suddenly pulled to a halt in one of the last homes Wally would want to be in at the moment. His home. His parents, who must've gotten a call from a certain hacker who he would not say by name must've called them because the two were outside on the front deck looking very curious. As the car crawled to a stop Wally felt his own heart follow in slowly creeping to a halt.

'Ugh! I wonder what they'll say- wait! What will I say even? Hey sorry you thought you lost your only child but hey I've been alive this entire time and failed to mention it!?' His mental voice screamed at him as he delivered many mental face palms as well.

"Wally." Bruce's voice suddenly turned Batman as he opened up the passenger door on Wally's side, pulling the boy away from his mental turmoil.

Slowly the red-head swung his legs out of the car and even more slowly staggered to his feet. From Bruce's left side he could see his parent's anxiously trying to catch a glimpse of who ever was getting out of the car but Bruce blocked their view.

"Good luck." Bruce uttered before putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Barry opened up the car door and let himself out. He walked passed Bruce and his nephew and made his way over to Marry and Rudy. He whispered a few words to the two of them and Wally could see their faces go white from shock and then within an instant Bruce was no longer shielding Wally and the car behind him soon raced off down the street without so much as the sound of the engine flipping over.

"H-he is not my son!" He could hear his mother cry out as she dropped to her knees and began to cry into her hands. "H-he can't be! Wally is dead!"

Barry had dropped to his own knees and clutched her shoulders in trying to calm her sobs. Rudy walked passed the two and made his way over to Wally. He almost appeared afraid and unsure as he made his way over to his son but the quick pace he kept told otherwise.

"Dad..." Wally huffed out when the man got within hearing range. "Look I'm sorry I didn't call sooner bu-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"A-air." He managed to cough out before being let go and a hand was set on his shoulder.

"I-It really is you..." His dad sighed out in amazement. "B-but how?"

Wally ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'll explain everything but after we get mom situated and after I eat something." He took another deep breath. "I haven't eaten in a while except the coffee I finished on the way over here but that was back in Gotham."

Ruby nodded and with his hand still on the boy's shoulder lead him back over to Mary, who by now had stopped crying long enough to get a good look at the young man now standing in front of her. He had Wally's eyes, hair, skin, freckles, even a small discolored spot on his arm from when he had gotten stitches as a child after a bike incident. It was her Wally.

"O-oh my God..." She whispered as Wally kneeled in front of her and wrapped his arms around the shoulder's that Barry had abandoned just seconds ago.

"Hey mom..." His whispered back as his hugged her. "I missed you..."

At first Mary was in to much shock to react, but soon she had her arms wrapped tightly around her son, never wanting to let go but soon did so she could slap him.

"WALLACE WEST! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH HEARTACHE YOU CAUSED! OH IF YOU WERE STILL LIVING HERE I WOULD GROUND YOU TO YOUR ROOM FOREVER! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She yelled as she held her son tighter and tighter with each sentence, but this soon stopped as well so she could continue to cry and kiss his face. "I'm so glad your OK!"

She finally let go of him as she could look him over yet again, searching for any signs of injury and was relieved when she found none.

"But how did you survive? From what Barry told us you just vanished!" Marry cried as her eyes welled with tears again.

"About that, Its a long story mom..." Wally began rubbing the back of his neck and somewhat wishing he never even mentioned inviting Bruce and Barry to the coffee shop or even mentioning leaving the cave.

"I have all the time in the world Wally." Marry said folding her arms.

Wally took another deep breath and rubbed his neck harder.

"Can I eat something first?" He muttered, he could feel his speed slowly returning to him now which came with the metabolism.

Marry nodded, got to her feet (With assitance from Wally) and brushed off her pants.

"Y-yes. Here. We were actually about to sit down to dinner when you dropped by." She said as she turned and re-entered the house followed by the three men.

As they entered a livily little puppy dog with a shock of red fur bounced off of the couch and quickly ran over to Wally, yipping at the boy then licking his legs. Wally smirked and picked him up and petted his head.

"H-hes um... Wally..." Marry blushed and rubbed a hand across her forhead.

Rudy began to laugh a little as she said this.

"Oh so hes my replacement eh?" Wally laughed and kept petting the dog. "Hes like my clone! Red hair, green eyes, and is as adorable as me."

"Even has your energy." Rudy muttered while rolling his eyes, earrning another laugh from his son.

Wally rolled his eyes.

"I'm only kidding. This Wally West is one of a kind." He pointed a thumb to his chest, smiled, set the dog down then went back to rubbing his neck.

"Something wrong with your neck kid?" Barry piped up, finally saying something to Wally since the car-ride over.

"Nah, I just realized how awkward that sounded. And how pissed Suppey would be if he heard me say that." He shook his head. "So mom is dinner ready."

"In about five minutes, and you better eat quickly, because when your done I want some answers." She said as she walked into the kicthen.

Wally rolled his eyes and went into the dining room. The same table that had been there all his life was waiting for him. He slowly took a seat in the chair he always sat in as a kid and tried to ignore the dog that was now barking at him yet again.

'One of a kind' He heard himself repeating in his mind as the dog yipped.


	6. Filler: Meetings and Reunions

**A/N: Okey, so heres the deal. So I'm thinking of making EKF,EKF a BirdFlash fic with a bunch of twists in the story and maybe a bump up in the rating but hey, its your choice. The reason why I say this is because if you've heard of my story 'So Dumb Its Brilliant' Dick, Wally, and I apparently held a vote for the best story idea for a new story. We have three of the four ideas tie for first so in the end we tried to combine the three ideas but when the story was actually posted, no one actually really read it so I'm thinking of just adding it in future chapters here. The whole reason why I even wanna write a Dick/Wally fic is because I read one story about those two and it disturbed me to be honest and I actually wasn't going to continue this story because it weirded me out so much I couldn't take these characters seriously any more and the thought of writing my version of the story seemed to make me feel a bit better about it but anywho. Vote if you want a slash pairing and enjoy this chapter. Wow. Long A/N but I had a lot to explain.**

* * *

Dinner was anything but normal in the West house hold that night. Mary couldn't take her eyes off of her son and Rudy was buzzing both Wally and Barry with questions, because due to him not being a Speedster he had no idea how vibrating their molecules actually worked, or if it was even a possible for his son to be there if he had done that.

"When the beam hit me it scrambled them but since I'm a Speedster I was able to vibrate them back together and re-animate myself." Wally groaned as he scooped up another spoonful of mashed potatoes and shoved it in his mouth to prevent himself from being able to answer anymore questions asked.

"Thats amazing Wally. And to think I wanted you to study Football in High School." Rudy muttered in an awestruck type voice as he watched the boy eat now.

"Not really. Its just sience." Barry muttered under his breath as he rubbed his head, ignoring the annoying yipping coming from the Wally pup playing at his feet under the table.

Wally snickered in between spoonfuls of food but when he discovered that his plate was now empty and his mouth was now free to answer more questions, his face fell.

"So Wally-" His mother began but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I've got it!" Wally yelped as he jumped from the table and raced towards the door and opened it.

There in the doorway stood Iris, in her arms were two small bundles, one pink and the other blue.

"Hey Aunt Iris." Wally greeted, completely ignoring the shocked look on his aunt's face but one thing he did take notice of was her sudden swaying and was quick to catch her before she could fall and drop what ever it was she was holding. "Hey uncle Berry! Your wife is here!"

Berry got up and rushed over to the two and quickly helped his wife back up and found that she hadn't fainted rather was just a bit shocked.

"W-wally!?" She yelped as she looked up at the male and got a better look at him.

"Yeah, um, long story. Not gonna explain it. I'll just type it out on a little note card and give it to anyone who asks, I'm kinda tired of explaining." Wally said quickly as he walked back into the house with the other two adults. "Hey, question for you Iris, whatcha got there?"

Iris shook off her shock and held out both bundles for him to see. When he got a closer look at them, he discovered that they were babies.

"Your little cousins." She said sweetly, completely ignoring the fact that the newphew that she had thought was dead was now standing before her fully alive.

Both of Wally's little cousins had blonde hair and icey blue eyes like their parents and by the color of the baby blankets Wally could easily guess they were boy/girl twins. Upon seeing him, both babies cooed softly and tried to reach up to touch the red head.

"Aww, their cute." Wally said as he patted their heads lovingly but also a bit hesitantly, as if he didn't know what babies were or how to react around them. "I'm glad I was here to meet them."

"I'm sure their glad to." Barry muttered from behind his wife as he watched his nephew with the babies. "Want to hold them Wally."

Wally looked at the babies, then at their parents, and then back to the babies. He was somewhat scared to hold the baby. By the way everyone was reacting to him, and from the story he told he was scared that his molecules would jumble up again and the baby would fall right through or that he would disappear all together at any second.

"Yeah sure." He said, holding out his arms to take the male infant and held him a bit closely to himself and much to his relife the baby did not fall and he stayed in tact.

He silently held the baby in his arms for a few minutes before handing it back to its mother. He would have held the other but before he could pick her up his cellphone rang and he quickly went for that instead. When he looked at the caller ID he saw that it was Dick calling him.

"One sec. Let me take this." He said as he flipped open the phone and put it to his ear. "Yeah Rob?"

"Wally, do you still remember where Roy's apartment is?" Dick's voice came through the phone imedetly.

"Um yeah. Why?" Wally asked, trying to think of all the reasons why Dick might be asking him this.

"Because we need you over there ASAP." Dick said quickly.

"OK, why- Hello?" The call had dropped as soon as Dick had finished speaking.

Rolling his eyes, Wally flipped his phone closed then walked towards the door.

"Welp, I'm off again." He called over his shoulder but was stopped by his mother.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" She asked sternly. "You just got here."

"I know mom, but Dick apparently wants me to go over to Roy's apartment ASAP. He wouldn't tell me why though. But I promise you I'll be back." He said as he quickly took off running before she could say anything more to him and headed towards the local bus stop.


End file.
